


Nooroo (After Hawk Moth)

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Nooroo and Marinette have a chat, Nooroo is free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir had just defeated Hawk Moth, but what became of Nooroo the Kwami who turned Gabriel Agreste into Hawk Moth does after he is free of his doing.





	Nooroo (After Hawk Moth)

It was all over a tired Ladybug/Marinettte Dupain-Cheng with cuts all over her body looking down at Hawk Moth who was knocked out, she then looked at her Boyfriend Cat Noir/Adrien Agreste who was trying to get up but had a stab mark in his body from Hawk Moth (I should say that because Hawk Moth/Gabriel Agreste did not know that his son was Cat Noir). He walks to Ladybug gave her a hug and gave a passionate kiss on the lips. 

"Kitty we need to" she points to Hawk Moth, Cat walks to Hawk Moth and pulls off his Brooch to reveal Gabriel Agreste laying where Hawk Moth once stood. 

Ladybug and Cat Noir took a step back in shock Ladybug turned to Cat who had tears rolling down his face, but then a little voice turned their faces down to the ground. 

They looked down to see a sad purple Kwami, Ladybug bends down and put her hand out and picked him up.

"What's your name little buddy? asked Ladybug in a nice relaxing voice

"Nooroo" he looked down in shame at what he has been forced to do and starts to cry

"Nooroo" said Cat "It's ok your free now you don't have to worry about being a part of him ever again, no one will" 

"Thanks" said Nooroo has he wiped his tears away 

"AAHH" Ladybug looks at her boyfriend who had fallen to the ground due to being stabbed. She picks him up "Come on Kitty we're going home.... Nooroo you're coming as well" and with that Ladybug carried Cat Noir back to her home with Nooroo close behind. 

It took about 5 minutes to get back to Marinette's Home and for Nooroo he felt happy has it was the first time in a year and a half that he has been allowed outside (You see Gabriel always keep Nooroo trapped in his lair, he never let him roam around the mansion and he never saw the outside world because Gabriel knew that if Nooroo got outside then he would escape and he would be without his Kwami to make into the only thing to get Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous). As he was flying Nooroo was felling the air go through his body, a nice felling he loved being outside and hoped that he did not have to be forced to be keep in any longer.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Adrien was sleeping in Marinette Bed, Marinette had cured him and now he was now resting, Marinette came into her bedroom after changing into her pyjamas and her hair down, she saw Adrien sleeping and notice Nooroo was not there. 

Nooroo was on the balcony looking at his Miraculous, the Brooch, a tone of unhappy memories came flooding back to him when he was under Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth control. 

"Nooroo?" Nooroo turned around to see Marinette there. 

"Oh Marinette funny seeing you here, as you live here"

Marinatte walked next to Nooroo "Enjoying the View" 

"Yes it is a lot nicer than the one before........ you see Master's lair was the only place that I was allowed in since he found me, I never could go running around the mansion, fly outside and I even had no idea that his son was Cat Noir......... I don't think I can get through what I had been through"

"You're going to be fine and there is something that I what to show you" 

She pulled out her phone and showed Nooroo a news video of Gabriel being taken away by police officers. 

"He is going to be behind bars for a very long time"

Nooroo flew up to Marinette and hugged her "Thanks and had you told Adrien yet?"

"I will tell him tomorrow as for now I need to go to bed" Marinette and Nooroo went back in Marinette Room, Marinette lay down next to Adrien and Nooroo sleeps in a nice little sleeping space next to Plagg and Tikki for the first night in a while Nooroo sleeps really well. 

NEXT DAY 

The Next morning Nooroo got up and looked around to see everyone still asleep, he smiled and went back to sleep.

Later Adrien and Marinette came up from having breakfast to give the 3 Kwamis food for Plagg Camembert, for Tikki a Chocolate Chip Cookie and for Nooroo a Apple, the three Kwamis ate their food. 

A few hours later Marinette and Adrien took Nooroo to Master Fu, Nooroo spend a few months in Therapy where he got support for what has happen to him, after getting better he was given to a Girl who became a new superhero who was just like Marinette. Nooroo and the Girl had a great relationship always giving each other support, Nooroo has happy, he had a great user who was using her new powers for Good, he still went to check on Marinette and Adrien who were also doing great yes for Nooroo life was good. 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Like all fans of Miraculous Ladybug we want to be their for Nooroo and take him away form Gabriel ASAP, I have two more Nooroo stories including a 2 parter. 
> 
> The Next Story will be The Battle of their Lives which was written pre season 2 and sees Lila and Hawk Moth working together to end Ladybug and Cat Noir.


End file.
